Dean Talks in his Sleep
by BoneLotus
Summary: Cas is human, the bunker is a bed short, Sam threw scissors and Dean talks in his sleep. (The rating has gone up.)
1. Chapter 1

Compleatly unbeta'd. If I owned Supernatural, Destiel would be canon, and Dean would finally get a fucking storyline that isn't just him worrying about Sam. I make no money from this or anything else. Toodles!

A.N. I know the bunker almost defenintly has more than two bedrooms, let alone beds, but that doesn't work with my plot so, for now, the facts can suck it.

* * *

"He's your angel, Dean! You take him!"

"He is _not_ my angel. He's _nobody's _angel. You know why, Sammy? 'Cause he's not an angel! Not anymore."

Dean turned around to signal that the conversation was over but was stopped in his tracks by a devastated-looking Cas standing in the doorway.

"Cas-" Dean started but the ex-angel had already turned away and was heading in the opposite direction. "Cas! Goddamnit."

Dean turned back to Sam, "What the hell, bitch? You could have told me he was there."

"I didn't know, Dean! Besides, it's the truth and the faster he accepts it, the better."

Dean sighed, "Yeah, I know Sammy, but he's just started feeling, he's not used to it yet and the first thing he ever feels is sad? That's like, Winchester level bad luck."

"He didn't _just_ start feeling, Dean. He's been feeling for about as long as we've know him. You know he-"

Dean pointed his finger at Sam's face. "Shut up, Sam. You don't know what you're talking about. Now this is the last time that I'm gonna say it and you're never gonna bring it up again, got me? Cas is not in love with me. I am not in love with Cas. Because I'm straight. I am not attracted to men. I have never been attracted to men and I _will _never be attracted to men."

"I never said you weren't straight, Dean. I never said you like men. You don't like _guys__, _you like _Cas._ And Cas likes you."

"Shut up, Sammy. Now, where's Cas gonna sleep? He can't sleep in the living room, not with that shitty couch and the bunker only has two beds so one of us has to share with him am I'm sure as hell not gonna do it."

"I'm not, either."

Dean looked thoughtful. "Rock paper scissors?"

Sam put his hands up.

*Five seconds later*

Dean, as always, threw scissors- it makes sense that a warrior would stick with something sharp. Sam threw rock and roared in triumph.  
"Dean, always with the scissors."

"Fuck you, asshat." Grumbling to himself, Dean turned around and walked into one of the main libraries, where he knew Cas would be.

Sure enough, Cas was sitting cross-legged between two rows of shelves, nose buried in a book.

"Cas, you're in my room tonight."

Cas didn't even look up from his book, just quietly said "Yes, Dean."

Frustrated at Cas' non-response, Dean turned and walked out the door.

* * *

If you review, I will give you love, snuggles, plushies of the boys, magical ponies and my first born. Also, Misha Collins. Misha Collins is awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas can't sleep. No matter how much he needs to now, his body just isn't used to it and his brain refuses to stop racing. He's a burden and he knows that it's just a matter of time until Dean throws him out, especially since the hunter has been forced to share a bed him.

Adding to his anxety, apparently Dean likes to cuddle, because the moment the hunter was asleep, he curled up next to Cas, put his arm around the ex-angel's waist, pulled him close and began nuzzling Cas' neck. Cas is ashamed of how much he likes it and tries to push Dean away so the hunter won't wake up to Cas being so close. Surely personal space was even more important now that Cas wasn't useful anymore.

"Cas." The ex-angel freezes. He's woken Dean up and he braces himself for Dean's anger.

"Cas." Well, that's… awkward. Dean doesn't usually moan Cas' name, at least, not when he's awake, which Cas now realizes he isn't.

Dean moans again. "Mmm, fuck, Cas." The hunter rolls his hips against Cas' backside and now not only is the situation awkward, it's arousing, too.

"Taste so good, Cas. Wanna…" The rest of the sentence is unintelligible.

"Just- fuck, harder Cas, please."

Cas is now officially hard and he's pressing his ass back against his hunter's hips, even though, apparently, Dean wants the reverse.

"Love- love you, Cas."

The ex-angel gasps quietly and his eyes close in pure bliss. Dean loves him and obviously not as a brother.

Cas slips his hand under his pajama pants and grasps his stiff cock, giving it a tug and biting his lip to keep his moan quiet. The last thing he wants right now is for Dean to wake up. He feels almost bad, like he's taking advantage of Dean right now but he's honestly too turned on to care.

The ex-angel strokes his cock, experimenting his speeds and rhythms. He quickly discovers to give a twist at the head and swipe his thumb across the slit, grabbing pre-cum to smooth the way back down.

Dean is speeding up, his hips moving faster as he pants and gasps, groaning Cas' name. Just as Dean stiffens behind him, Cas' cock gives a twitch as he comes, his hand covered in white. At a loss for anything else to do with it, he sucks the cum off his hand, surprised to find that he likes the taste.

Cas' eyelids are starting to feel heavy and his blinks become more rapid until they close and the exhausted angel falls asleep in Dean's arms.


	3. The morning after

As always this chapter is unbetad and I own nothing besides an unreasonable amount of mascara. Also, I've decided that I'm sick of how short all my chapters are but I still want to update as often as I can, so I think that when my stories either get to a certain length or I finish them I'm gonna consolidate the tiny chapters into something more substantial.

* * *

By the time Cas wakes up the next morning, Dean is already in the shower. The ex-angel smirks at the memory of last night, then grimaces as he sits up and feels the crusty remnants of dried cum on his body. Ignoring the uncomfortable sensation for the time being, he decides to have some fun with Dean.

Cas is right next to the bathroom door when Dean exits, leaning casually against a wall, the very picture of casual humanity. Dean's wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and Cas checks his hunter out with the least amount of subtleness he can, which, since he's Cas, is pretty damn unsubtle.

Dean shifts uncomfortably while Cas' eyes drift down his body, then slowly back up. The hunter pushes past the other man and into the main area of his bedroom (and thank G- well, somebody, that he has a bathroom in his room.) Cas watches as Dean faces away from him and pulls his jeans up underneath the towel.

"Did you sleep well, Dean?"

"Okay." Dean replied gruffly.

"Only okay? You didn't have good dreams?"

Dean spins around, his eyes wide with panic.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he exclaims.

"Nothing." Cas replies. "I'm just curious."

Dean stares at him for a moment. "Whatever. I'm gonna go make breakfast."

Dean begins walking to the kitchen, but pauses as he is about to pass through the doorway from his bedroom to the hall, turns around, marches back into his room and takes the sheets from his bed, gathering them in his arms and walking back out.

* * *

Cas exits the bathroom with a smirk and a devious plan.

"Dean!" He shouts. "Dean, I need your help! Please!"

Dean rushes into the room, terrified that Cas is hurt or in trouble then skids to a stop, his jaw dropping as he takes in the gorgeous, naked, dripping wet man standing before him. It takes him a bit longer than he would have liked to throw his arm over his face, shielding his eyes from the [extremely alluring] sight of a nude Cas.

"Cas! Why the hell are you naked?"

"I didn't have a towel. I can't get dressed wet." He puts extra emphasis on the word 'wet.'

Dean gestures wildly to the towel he had used, lying crumpled on his bed. "Use that one!"

"Dean," he says like he's explaining the most obvious thing in the world. "That towel is wet. How can I get dry with something wet?"

_'Dear God if he keeps saying 'wet' like that I might just pass out.'_

Cas continues, "I guess I could walk to the linen closet myself, but Sam might see me-"

Dean's suddenly filled with a raging jealousy at the idea of his brother seeing his angel naked.

_'The angel. The. Goddammit get ahold of yourself Dean!"_

"No." He said decisively. "I'll get you a damn towel. Just stay here. And close the fucking door so Sam doesn't see you."

* * *

When Cas enters the kitchen, Dean is facing away from him, carefully frying bacon.

"Good morning, Sam."

Sam looks up from the newspaper he's scanning to for a new case. "Morning, Cas. How was your night?"

"Fantastic, Sam. Thank you for asking."

"Did you have good dreams?"

Suddenly there's the clattering sound of the spatula falling from Dean's hand to the floor, followed by Dean's quiet grumbled curses.

Cas smirks at his human's reaction.

"Something like that."

* * *

I know that this entire story is **way **to short to justify having three chapters and I apologize for that but I'd still really appreciate a review. _Tons_ of reviews. I'll give you candy if you do (wow, I sound like a someone trying to lure a child into the back of my van and isn't that a disturbing thought.) I love Misha Collins. Everyone loves Misha Collins. Misha Collins is awesome, not to mention a genuinely good guy.

* * *

One last thing, lately, ff hasn't been sending me any emails about story updates or new followers or review of anything. Is that happening to anyone else?


End file.
